


Kiss Me Better

by chanwooya (sinoshi)



Category: Team B (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/chanwooya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuk is sick. Junhwe believes his lips can kiss Donghyuk until he's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Better

"HAH!" Bobby's annoying voice cuts through the silence, as his annoying finger points at Junhwe, face morphed into a laugh. "I don't have to share a double bed with you!"

"Fuck off." Junhwe grumbles.

"So, Donghyuk, how's it feel to room with Junhwe?" Bobby asks obnoxiously, as he bounces around, glad he doesn't have to share a room _and_ a bed with Junhwe. He gets to share a room with his new favorite _dongsaeng_ , Jung Chanwoo.

"It's fine." Donghyuk smiles. Yet they can feel the awkward tension between them. They haven't exactly had a proper conversation in weeks. They like to think it's because Donghyuk was busy helping Chanwoo and messing around with the other guys, while Junhwe hasn't really been talking to anyone because he's been busy finishing off that song with Hanbin and Bobby at the recording studio. He's always holed up there or asleep in the dorms. Sometimes, dance practice brings Donghyuk and Junhwe together, but even then they don't talk much. Neither Junhwe nor Donghyuk really knows why they suddenly stopped talking to each other, and tries to come up with some excuse in their mind.

"Maybe you can take this as a chance to talk with each other." Yunhyeong says nonchalantly from the side. "You know, you look like you both need it."

"Whatever." Junhwe replies, grabbing the handle of his suitcase, getting ready to walk to the elevator. He doesn’t need to talk about anything with Donghyuk. They are fine.

"Don't _whatever_ me." Yunhyeong whines in annoyance.

"Donghyuk is sick." Jinhwan cuts in before Junhwe can leave. "Take care of him."

"Let's just go." Junhwe grunts as he lugs his heavy suitcase behind him, Donghyuk walking next to him at a slower, yet matching pace.

\---

"Junhwe~" Donghyuk whines. It’s the first word Donghyuk’s said to him all night. His face is paler than usual and eyes a little bit more watery. His cheeks are tinted red and his lips look painfully dry, even though Yunhyeong had given him his chapstick earlier.

"What." Junhwe replies, eyes still glued to his iPad. He groans when he fails to make a goal in the game, and frowns. He restarts the game, but then Donghyuk randomly taps on his iPad screen, making Junhwe lose the second the game starts, and he sighs, almost impatiently.

"Will you stop that?" Junhwe asks, ignoring his game and turning his full attention to Donghyuk. "What do you want?"

Donghyuk pouts, and does the gesture that closes the whole app on the iPad. Junhwe hits his palm, and Donghyuk only laughs. Donghyuk sits up next to Junhwe, and snatches his iPad away.

"Donghyuk!" Junhwe protests, but makes no effort to get his iPad back. He watches as Donghyuk swipes around, looking through folders and folders of games, and eventually decides on messing around Junhwe's Line Pop game.

"Don't play that. That's mine." Junhwe presses the home button and frowns. Donghyuk picks another game, and Junhwe watches as Donghyuk starts up a game of Fruit Ninja.

It's quiet, except for the sounds of the TV Donghyuk turned on earlier after he took a shower. A rerun of a Japanese drama Jinhwan and Yunhyeong likes to watch together late at night is playing. Sometimes, Jinhwan will even commentate loudly while Yunhyeong munches away on their snack supply. They'll hook up Jinhwan's laptop to their dorm TV and fall asleep in the living room together. Sometimes, Chanwoo joins them. Donghyuk, too. Junhwe rarely ever joins them, but it's mainly because he never really gets the point of watching cheesy dramas that Jinhwan and Donghyuk will coo over while Yunhyeong screams about how cheesy it is. Chanwoo is always so quiet during all that. But when is he _not_ quiet? He’s probably the quietest of them all in the dorm, even when he tries to be loud.

As the drama cuts to commercials, Junhwe lets his mind wander a bit. Really, the only person Junhwe knows who watches these dramas religiously are Jinhwan and Yunhyeong, but maybe Donghyuk is trying to make an effort to catch up with the drama, or there's just nothing else to watch. The drama plot sucks, but Jinhwan had insisted they start watching Japanese dramas to improve their Japanese skills.

"Junhwe?" Donghyuk waves his hand in front of Junhwe's face while he drops Junhwe's iPad back to its owner's lap.

"What." Junhwe replies in that deadpan tone he always uses whenever he talks to Donghyuk.

"I thought you fell asleep. You got all quiet there." Donghyuk says, lying down on the bed. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Please do." Junhwe picks up his iPad and moves it to the bedside table, switching off the lights and changing the channel. Donghyuk's already turned his back on Junhwe as Junhwe lies down, getting comfortable under the covers. He falls asleep soon, blanket big and thick enough to cover them both, and Donghyuk's body heat next to him adds to the warmth.

\---

"Junhwe." Junhwe wakes up with a finger poking his cheek, and Donghyuk's sleepy eyes greeting him. Donghyuk's hand feels sweaty around his wrist ( _when did it get there?_ Junhwe wonders sleepily) and the finger poking his cheek feels just as damp. He sees Donghyuk's hair sticking to his face and Junhwe's brows furrow. The room is especially cold because earlier, Donghyuk had complained of it being too hot, and Junhwe was sure he had turned down the temperature for him, but now Donghyuk is sweating and his body is hot all over when Junhwe puts a palm on his friend's cheek.

"I'm cold." Donghyuk whines, and Junhwe sits up, raises an eyebrow, and sighs. He wriggles his hand free from Donghyuk's hold, wiping the sweat on his wrist to Donghyuk's sleeves. The boy doesn't seem to mind.

"You're sweating. How is it cold?" Junhwe rolls his eyes as he runs his fingers through his hair, and then flicks on the lightswitch by the bedside table.

"It's cold." Donghyuk sighs, closing his eyes. "Do you have an extra sweater?"

Junhwe grunts and gets off the bed, kicking open his suitcase by the mini fridge, and starts making all sorts of mess looking for that one extra sweater he'd packed for their trip to Japan. He doesn't listen to Donghyuk whine about how he's going to clean up that mess in the morning before they leave for the next city.

"Here." Junhwe picks up a sweater, and throws it at Donghyuk on the bed. He huffs, walking over to the bed as if fetching an extra sweater for Donghyuk was hard work.

Donghyuk only smiles. "Thank you."

Junhwe grunts something in response as he sits next to Donghyuk on the bed, Donghyuk putting on Junhwe's way too oversized sweater. Junhwe has grown so big and tall and Donghyuk is slightly annoyed that Junhwe had left him behind. But it's not like Junhwe had grown a head taller, because Donghyuk has been growing up along with him, though it seems like this is where he’ll stop growing. Still, the sweater feels loose and big on Donghyuk's twig-like skinny frame.

Junhwe mindlessly flips through the channels on the hotel TV, skipping through Japanese dramas and music shows and lame news in English. He settles for an action movie he doesn't even understand, and slinks back down on the bed, head leaning against the wall behind him, his back uncomfortably bent. Donghyuk is warm beside him, a combination of layers of sweater and sickness.

"Will you turn off the lights?" Donghyuk looks at Junhwe. Junhwe nods and flips the switch next to him, lying down next to Donghyuk. He falls asleep soon, with Donghyuk's arm around him. He doesn't mind it. Doesn't push Donghyuk away, and lets himself be Donghyuk's pillow.

\---

Junhwe wakes up to an empty bed. The lights are still off, and it's still dark outside--the hotel clock even says it's still 3AM--and the TV is still on the same channel he left it on before he fell asleep. The space next to him still feels warm, but Donghyuk isn't there, and he bolts up when he hears coughing from the bathroom.

He jumps off the bed and walks over to the bathroom door, carefully sliding it open as he sees Donghyuk on his knees by the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Are you throwing up?" He asks as he moves closer, putting a hand on Donghyuk's back. If Donghyuk isn't so sick and isn't currently vomiting his guts out, he would roll his eyes at Junhwe. Junhwe rubs Donghyuk's back softly, sitting down next to the other boy.

"You're really sick." Junhwe says, a little bit dazed and confused, because he had literally just woken up. Donghyuk would also roll his eyes at this, maybe even make an effort to inflict pain to Junhwe.

Donghyuk doesn't answer, instead coughs a little bit more, and dry heaves, before throwing up again. His body is shaking all over and Junhwe looks in disgust, face contorting into an ugly expression. Donghyuk sits there, weak and slightly limp, as Junhwe makes a move to flush the toilet and offers a wet towel to Donghyuk, who quietly thanks Junhwe as he wipes his mouth.

"That was gross." Junhwe comments as he helps Donghyuk up. "God, just go back to bed."

Donghyuk frowns and walks past Junhwe, his legs shaky and his movement a little bit slower than usual, before sitting himself down on the bed. Junhwe takes out the water bottle and boils some water, as he ponders whether to make jasmine tea or earl grey tea. What's the difference?

"What are you doing?" Donghyuk asks, his voice is small and rough and drowned by the sound of the water boiling, but Junhwe hears it anyways. He's pretty sure he can still tell Donghyuk's voice even if someone layers it with loud ambulance siren noises, city ambience, and run through a voice changer app. There's something about the way Donghyuk speaks that's just so, very, specifically Donghyuk.

"Making tea." Junhwe replies. "For you."

Donghyuk doesn't answer, but Junhwe can already feel Donghyuk's smile from behind him. Junhwe lets out a sigh as the water boiler automatically turns off, and Junhwe pours it into the hotel provided cup. He eventually decides on a tea, dipping the earl grey tea bag in, and turns around, looking at Donghyuk who is absentmindedly swiping at Junhwe's iPad.

He picks the cup up and slowly brings it over to Donghyuk's bedside table, sitting down next to Donghyuk, while the boy is playing Junhwe's Line Pop. Junhwe doesn't say anything, and only taps on Donghyuk's arm softly, pointing at the cup of tea.

"Thank you." Donghyuk says when Junhwe gets up to rummage through his suitcase again, opening plastics upon plastics of things from their dorm--toiletry, makeup, medicine.

Junhwe eventually finds what he's looking for before carelessly closing the suitcase and moving closer to Donghyuk, who's blowing at his tea slowly.

"Drink that, and eat this." Junhwe throws the medicine on Donghyuk's lap, frowning. "And then go to sleep."

Donghyuk smiles brightly, chirping out a "thank you!" as Junhwe walks around the bed to get to his side. He sits down and watches as Donghyuk carefully reads the medicine's instructions, and then proceeds to take out one pill, and swallows it effortlessly. Junhwe knows two people at the dorm who can't swallow pills. Both Hanbin and Chanwoo are terrible at swallowing pills, and Hanbin is the worst at remembering when to take the medicine, despite everyone's efforts to be a 'medicine alarm'.

Donghyuk sips the tea carefully and lies down. Junhwe turns off the lights, and stares at the clock on his bedside table for a while.

03:42 AM. He falls asleep when Donghyuk's breathing has steadied, and he's stopped moving around.

\---

Donghyuk's moving painfully slow at packing their things up again the next morning, so Junhwe speeds up the process by shoving everything into their shared suitcase, despite Donghyuk's protests. Junhwe goes on about how Donghyuk is sick and slow and trying to fold everything neatly will _not_ get them to the lobby in time for check out.

They share a piece of bread together for breakfast, and Junhwe makes them both tea. They don't have time for the hotel's luxurious breakfast because of how late they woke up, which Junhwe would like to blame on Donghyuk. Of course it's Donghyuk's fault.

They eventually make it to the lobby in time, Chanwoo and Bobby already there, Bobby cracking a dry joke and Chanwoo laughing politely. Bobby wraps an arm around Chanwoo and messes his hair--like he used to do with Donghyuk, the sick boy muses sadly--before spotting the same-age friends coming closer.

"Hey. You feeling better?" Bobby asks as he lets go of Chanwoo and hugs Donghyuk. "Is he okay, Junhwe?"

Donghyuk had made Junhwe promise not to tell them he threw up last night. Of course Junhwe doesn't tell them. He likes to think beneath all this, he's a good person who keeps promises. Instead he shrugs, and says, "Seems fine to me. He just felt a bit cold last night, that's all."

"So he made me tea." Donghyuk says, and Junhwe glares at him.

"You're joking! Junhwe? Making you tea?" Bobby cackles. "I don't believe you!"

"Whatever." Junhwe says, sitting down on the lobby's sofa. He distances himself from where Chanwoo is sitting. The poor maknae is peering at them curiously, because _of course_ he doesn't know anything. Nobody ever tells the poor kid anything until the very last minute. It's mainly Hanbin's protective personality's fault. Yunhyeong is always the one letting him in on things, but Chanwoo wasn't rooming with Yunhyeong last night. Junhwe doesn't like to think about the guilt he feels when Chanwoo looks around lost and confused between all of them.

Soon, Hanbin joins them, and Yunhyeong and Jinhwan are surprisingly the last to arrive. They all pile into the minibus after check out, and it takes them away to the airport. Donghyuk sits by the window next to Junhwe. Bobby, Jinhwan, and Hanbin are in front of them, while Yunhyeong is at the opposite end from them, sitting next to Chanwoo.

"I'm going to sleep." Donghyuk announces to Junhwe, and he closes his eyes, plugging in earphones. Junhwe doesn't say anything, but watches as Donghyuk's head sways here and there, before eventually settling on a side.

Donghyuk's head leans against the window, and when the minibus hits a road bump, Donghyuk's head hits the window and makes a painfully loud noise. Everyone turns to look at him, but Donghyuk is somehow still asleep. Junhwe moves his head so it leans against his shoulder instead, and adjusts Donghyuk's head to make it comfortable for him.

Junhwe absentmindedly rubs on the spot on Donghyuk's head that hit the window, and frowns. That must hurt like a bitch. Junhwe knows.

When Junhwe doesn't end up next to Donghyuk on the flight, he asks if he can switch with Jinhwan, who does end up next to Donghyuk. Jinhwan happily agrees, giving his seat up so he can sit next to Bobby, and tells Junhwe to take good care of Donghyuk again.

\---

They want to look around the city as soon as they arrive. But Donghyuk, who's usually so excited about these things, asks if he can go to the hotel first to rest, and tells them he'll try and catch up with them later.

"Oh. Okay." Hanbin says. "Guess we'll see you."

"It's no fun without you!" Chanwoo whines. "If you're not coming, then I'm not coming."

"Oh, come on, maknae. You have me!" Bobby pulls at Chanwoo's sleeves, a childish pout on his face. Jinhwan sighs, and Yunhyeong just looks extremely amused at Bobby clinging to Chanwoo.

"But, hyung--"

"That's okay, Junhwe will stay with me. Right, Junhwe?" And Donghyuk is looking at Junhwe with those eyes, big and pleading, almost sad, and Junhwe can never say no to that. Donghyuk is his weakness.

"Aww, too bad." Jinhwan frowns. "I was gonna ask Junhwe to eat together with me."

"Hyung, you have me." Chanwoo pouts. Jinhwan laughs and stands on his tip toes to ruffle Chanwoo's hair affectionately.

"I do, don't I?" Jinhwan coos and pinches Chanwoo cheeks, making silly duck faces at their overgrown maknae.

"Welp, good luck, both of you." Yunhyeong smirks. "You'll need it."

With that, the 2 boys separate from their friends and head back to the hotel.

"Can we get some food first?" Junhwe asks his manager, sitting at the front seat, while he puts a hand over his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Donghyuk chimes in. "Buy us food, hyung!"

Their manager sighs at the two whining boys, and lets them stop at a restaurant serving ramen so they can eat up.

"Junhwe, I don't think I can finish a bowl of this." Donghyuk says as they look through the restaurant's thick menu book. He glances at the table beside them, seeing the big bowl of ramen, and looks at Junhwe. "Do you want to just share with me?"

_But I'm hungry_ , Junhwe wants to say. _I can't share with you, I'm hungry._

Instead, he replies with a, "Sure." He hands the menu over to Donghyuk, sitting across from him. Donghyuk has known Junhwe long enough to know that it means, _order for us both_. He didn’t actually think Junhwe would agree, considering the fact that the boy has a big appetite.

Donghyuk orders something he knows Junhwe likes, but not something he particularly likes, because he feels bad that he made Junhwe share a bowl with him. Junhwe leans his head on one hand, looking at Donghyuk speaking in Japanese, and sighs. Donghyuk hands over the menu to their waiter, saying a "thank you!", before looking back at Junhwe.

"I'm sorry." Donghyuk says. "You don't really want to share a bowl with me, do you?"

Junhwe frowns. "No. I'll share. It's fine."

"You're hungry. I should've ordered something else for you."

"I can't finish one and a half bowl, Donghyuk."

"I know, but at least some of those snacks." Donghyuk points at the table next to them, a couple eating two bowls of ramen and some fried things--tempura, some nugget looking things, and Junhwe is tempted.

"Nah." Junhwe says instead. But Donghyuk raises his hand and a waiter comes to them, smiling as she asks if they need some help.

"You really don't have to." Junhwe tries to say, but Donghyuk is already ordering them something, and the waiter leaves as Donghyuk says another "thank you!".

They don’t say anything for a while. It was silent, except for the sounds of chatter around them, but somehow it doesn’t feel awkward. Donghyuk breaks the silence when Junhwe starts to pick at the tissue on the table, making small ripped up pieces and creating a mess on the table. "You look like you don't want to be here, Junhwe. I thought you wanted to eat."

"Yeah." Junhwe replies. "But not with you." He playfully adds.

Donghyuk laughs, and Junhwe rolls his eyes with a smile.

"You were the one who dragged me along."

"You said yes." Donghyuk's tongue darts out, mocking Junhwe, and Junhwe kicks Donghyuk's legs under the table.

"Didn’t have a choice."

"You could've gone with the rest, you know. You didn't have to say yes. I'd be fine if you had said no." Donghyuk smiles, before looking down and starts to absentmindedly stab at the tissue with his chopstick.

"Of course not. You wouldn't be fine." Junhwe scoffs. "You'd be angry at me for weeks on end and we won't talk to each other. That sucks."

"No I won't." Donghyuk says, almost defensively, but they both know it's true.

"Yeah?" Junhwe replies unenthusiastically.

"What? You gonna make me prove it?" Donghyuk raises an eyebrow, unamused. Junhwe always turns everything into a challenge.

"No." Junhwe replies.

"Okay."

"Sorry." Junhwe says, still looking at Donghyuk stabbing the tissue to death.

"For what?" Donghyuk asks, looking up at Junhwe. "I should be the one saying that. I know you wanted to spend time with Jinhwan hyung."

Junhwe shrugs.

"For what?" Donghyuk repeats again.

"For looking like I don't want to be here." Junhwe says. "I want to."

"You don't have to." Donghyuk smiles. "Say sorry, I mean. And pretend like you want to be here. You can always go after them later."

"Eh." Junhwe shrugs again.

Their food arrives and the waiter puts it in front of them, a bowl of ramen and a plate of fried things. Donghyuk thanks the waiter again as the waiter finishes putting their drinks in front of them--ocha tea, which Junhwe absolutely hates, except it's free refill, which Junhwe will just have to accept because _free refill_. Who doesn’t like free stuff?

\---

Their performance that night is packed, and the boys perform with their all. Donghyuk jumps around, excited and energetic, despite his fever and sore throat. He assures everyone he will be just fine, and will get through the performance with no problem.

Except Donghyuk's voice cracks at one of their songs, and Junhwe almost wants to laugh, if he doesn't remember the fact that Donghyuk is sick. If anything, it worries him. He keeps sending concerned glances at Donghyuk, who smiles brightly and gives the fans his all that night.

By the time all of it ends, Donghyuk is out of energy and falls asleep after changing his clothes and has his make-up taken off. He sleeps in the car, head leaning against Chanwoo's shoulder while their maknae has his head on Junhwe's shoulder. Junhwe tries to shrug him off, until Hanbin sends him dirty looks of disapproval, and warns Junhwe if he ever tries to push Chanwoo away. It's not that Junhwe hates the kid. The kid is nice and sweet and tails Junhwe around like a lost puppy, and he's cute. But he does not need drool on his t-shirt.

Junhwe volunteers to stay with Donghyuk again that night. Donghyuk says he already requested he be roomed with Junhwe to everyone earlier, and nobody had objected. Yunhyeong sends them knowing looks--he's always known more about the pair than everyone else--and slings his arms around them both in the elevator, an annoyingly knowing smile on his face. Good thing nobody notices, and they all separate to their own rooms.

\---

Junhwe sighs as he drops himself on the hotel's comfortable bed. Donghyuk is taking out his sleeping clothes from his suitcase and Junhwe lazily scratches his arm, looking at Donghyuk, who's still hunched over his suitcase.

"Need help?" Junhwe asks. Donghyuk looks back at Junhwe, shaking his head.

"No." He replies, sighing. "Actually, can I borrow your sweater?"

"What? I already lent you my other sweater!" Junhwe protests.

"I know!" Donghyuk says.

"Donghyuk." Junhwe squints his eyes. "What happened to my other sweater?"

"I may or may not have lent it to Jinhwan hyung." Donghyuk shrugs. "He still hasn't returned it."

How can Junhwe argue with that?

"Whatever." Junhwe turns on the TV instead, huffing. Donghyuk takes Junhwe's sweater, draped over the hotel's chair, and walks into the bathroom.

"Don't lock it." Junhwe says while still flipping through channel after channel. He doesn't understand Japanese that well, nor does he understand English. He settles on a Japanese music show tonight. He kind of misses being on music shows now that they’re touring all the time.

"Sure." Donghyuk replies. "I'll even leave the door open for you if you want to join me."

And he really does leave the door slightly open, a little gap in the sliding door letting out steam from the warm water Donghyuk is using. Donghyuk had meant it as a half-joke, but of course Junhwe took it as an invitation. So Junhwe picks up his own t-shirt and shorts, and slides the bathroom door open. Donghyuk is there, under the shower, and Donghyuk turns his head when Junhwe closes the sliding door with a slam.

"Huh, thought you weren't gonna take it seriously." Donghyuk tilts his head.

"Hurry up." Junhwe says as he unbuttons his shirt, and unbuckles his belt before taking everything off. "I want to sleep."

"Just join me." Donghyuk rolls his eyes. "There's plenty of room and hot water. It’s not like we’ve never done this before."

So Junhwe hops in the small shower space, both of them awkwardly looking away from each other. Donghyuk applies some shampoo to his hair and steps out from under the shower to let Junhwe go while he washes his hair. They take turns standing under the shower like that, awkward and quiet, a slightly unusual and different air surrounding them. And again, it’s not like they haven’t done this before. Why should they feel awkward? But they've been awkward the past few days. Perhaps it's because they haven't talked to each other that much lately. It takes some time for them to get used to each other again.

"I like this shampoo." Junhwe says, when they've stepped out of the shower and are drying off. "It smells really nice."

"Thanks."

Donghyuk is slightly dizzy, a little lightheaded after the shower. He dries off his hair carefully, Junhwe putting on his shirt next to him. He sways a little when Junhwe accidentally knocks against him, and Junhwe holds his arm, looking concerned.

"You okay?" Junhwe asks. Donghyuk nods, taking his toothbrush and toothpaste out of his toiletry bag.

"You almost fell there." Junhwe says.

"Just a little lightheaded."

"Huh." Junhwe replies, which roughly translates to _I'm thinking about what to do so you'll feel better_ in Junhwe language.

\---

"Why aren't you getting better?" Junhwe grumbles, sitting on Donghyuk's bed when they’re all settled and ready to sleep. "Do you really want to stay this sick? Do you enjoy being taken care by me that much?"

"Can't even hit that note properly earlier." Junhwe rolls his eyes. Donghyuk is fuming, cheeks reddening in a mix of sickness, anger, and embarrassment.

"You try singing with a sore throat and a fever, and then come back to me."

"Hah, I can hit that note anytime. You don't believe me?" Junhwe smirks.

Donghyuk rolls his eyes, hands crossed over his chest.

"How sad." Junhwe laughs almost cruelly, and Donghyuk's socked heel hits his shins painfully, but Junhwe continues laughing.

"Fuck you." Donghyuk bites back. "I know you're good. You don't have to be all up in my face about it just because my voice cracked. I'm sick. I can hit it just fine when I'm not sick."

"Really? You think I'm good? Aww, thank you." Junhwe smiles, holding his hand over his chest in mock-happiness. Donghyuk's face stays in a frown, though, and Junhwe sighs when Donghyuk doesn’t say anything for a while. "Are you seriously upset?"

"Yes." Donghyuk frowns even deeper, and for a second Junhwe believes it, wondering if he'd gone too far, but then he catches the mischievous glint in Donghyuk's eyes.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Junhwe pouts, purposefully over-the-top and ugly, and Donghyuk's face contorts into one of disgust. Junhwe smiles when he sees Donghyuk grit his teeth in annoyance.

"God, I wish I could erase that smug smile off your face right now. Stop doing that! That's so annoying, ugh." Donghyuk groans.

"Then make me stop." Junhwe challenges.

Donghyuk throws a pillow at Junhwe's face in response, and frowns. Junhwe leans away, laughing at Donghyuk’s attempts to reach him without moving an inch.

"Come here!" Donghyuk grumbles, and throws another pillow at Junhwe's face.

"Why? Did you want to kiss me?" Junhwe raises an eyebrow, face extremely smug.

Donghyuk blushes and looks away, a frown on his face, but Junhwe knows he's enjoying this, too. Donghyuk has always liked Junhwe a little too much for his own good. Not that Junhwe isn't the same way, because he is, and they're both just idiots. This kind of stupid bantering is common between them, but nothing ever actually happens because of it. No matter how many times Junhwe has challenged Donghyuk into kissing him as a joke, or the times Donghyuk wonders what it would feel like to kiss that stupid smile off Junhwe's face.

"What if I did? What if I didn't?" Donghyuk retorts, face extremely annoyed as he folds his arms again, almost petulantly. Junhwe moves closer to him, and places himself next to Donghyuk.

"I don't care either way. My lips can make you feel better with just a kiss." Junhwe says, smile so confident Donghyuk is 5 seconds away from slapping him.

"Really, now? Prove it then." Donghyuk raises an eyebrow this time, hand still folded around his chest. Junhwe isn't one to back down from a challenge, and Donghyuk should've known that, so of course Junhwe's expression changes into that of determination.

“How long have you been fantasizing about kissing me, Kim Donghyuk?” Junhwe moves even closer, amused.

Donghyuk scoffs. “Do I look like I want to kiss you?”

Junhwe shrugs, leaning down to catch Donghyuk's lips, and starts off softly. Donghyuk doesn't push their pace--Junhwe's pace is painstakingly slow, and Donghyuk isn't patient--but instead lets Junhwe lead. Lets Junhwe kiss him softly, slowly. Donghyuk's heart flutters, and his arms come around Junhwe's neck, pulling the blond-haired boy closer. He's surprised at how soft Junhwe is, considering the fact that they argue more than they joke. They've always been rough with each other.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Junhwe asks when they've parted for some air, smirking. Donghyuk pinches his thighs.

"Less talking, more kissing." Donghyuk leans in and kisses Junhwe almost desperately, leaning so far that Junhwe is almost thrown off the bed by the weight.

"I knew it," Junhwe says between kisses. "You were fantasizing about--ow!--making out with me."

"Fuck no." Donghyuk pinches Junhwe's thighs again. "Maybe you're the one who's been fantasizing."

"Really? Are you sure it's not you?" Junhwe laughs into the kiss.

"No." Donghyuk replies. "Less talking, Goo Junhwe."

"Stop pinching me!" Junhwe hits Donghyuk's arm. He bites Donghyuk's bottom lip in retaliation, and Donghyuk whines, hand hitting Junhwe's arm back. Junhwe moves his arm away in response and leans away from Donghyuk, while still managing to kiss Donghyuk at the same time. Donghyuk bites back at Junhwe's lip, and it turns into a whole lot of nibbling and biting and sucking, and Junhwe tastes iron. He's not sure if it's his lips or Donghyuk's lips, but one of them must be bleeding. Donghyuk pulls away and hits Junhwe's thighs, making a loud slapping noise.

"Ow!" Junhwe yells, opening his eyes. "That hurts!"

"We're even." Donghyuk says, turning away from Junhwe. "And I still don't feel better."

"Are you sure? You seem like you enjoy it, though." Junhwe laughs.

"I'm sure." Donghyuk lies down, and Junhwe follows suit. They face each other, knees awkwardly knocking against each other because of the hotel room's small single bed. But they don't mind. It's warm and nice when they're together like this. It’s quiet again, and Junhwe can still taste iron in his mouth.

"My lips are bleeding." Junhwe says, and Donghyuk rolls his eyes.

"You started it." He retorts, a little bit harsher than he intended it to sound, but Junhwe just smiles, cheek squished into the pillow, and he looks _cute_.

Junhwe brushes a thumb over Donghyuk's cheeks, cold from the air conditioning. Donghyuk moves closer and positions himself under Junhwe's chin, letting Junhwe wrap his arms around him.

Donghyuk closes his eyes and sighs. He can smell Junhwe's perfume--Junhwe always smells so nice. Donghyuk likes it. He knows what perfume Junhwe uses, but wonders if the smell will be just as nice on him as it is on Junhwe. And idly wonders why he can still smell it even after a shower. Did he put on perfume earlier?

"What's up?" Junhwe asks when Donghyuk makes a small sound at the back of his throat. Donghyuk pulls at Junhwe's t-shirt collar, pressing himself closer to Junhwe's neck.

"Thank you." He whispers against the skin on Junhwe's neck, and Junhwe can feel the breath against his neck, the vibration tingling him. He smiles, and closes his eyes. "Thank you, Junhwe." Donghyuk repeats again when he thinks Junhwe didn't hear him the first time, but Junhwe heard it loud and clear.

"I know." Junhwe whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM JUN/DONG TRASHLORD. wwhhhyyyyyy did i write this. i love 97line. [whispers] dont look at me


End file.
